dominionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Kong International Airport
Hong Kong International Airport (IATA: HKG, ICAO: VHHH) is the main airport in Hong Kong. It is colloquially known as Chek Lap Kok Airport (赤鱲角機場), being built on the island of Chek Lap Kok by land reclamation, and also to distinguish it from its predecessor, the closed Kai Tak Airport. Airlines and destinations |Dhaka|1 |British Airways|London-Heathrow|1 |Cathay Pacific|Abu Dhabi, Adelaide, Amsterdam, Auckland, Bahrain, Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Beijing-Capital, Brisbane, Cairns, Cebu, Chennai, Chicago-O'Hare, Colombo, Delhi, Denpasar/Bali, Dubai, Frankfurt, Fukuoka, Ho Chi Minh City, Hyderabad 1 December 2012, Jakarta-Soekarno-Hatta, Jeddah, Johannesburg, Karachi, Kuala Lumpur, London-Heathrow, Los Angeles, Manila, Melbourne, Milan-Malpensa, Moscow-Domodedovo, Mumbai, Nagoya-Centrair, New York-JFK, Osaka-Kansai, Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Penang, Perth, Riyadh, Rome-Fiumicino, San Francisco, Sapporo-Chitose, Seoul-Incheon, Shanghai-Pudong, Singapore, Surabaya, Sydney, Taipei-Taoyuan, Tokyo-Haneda, Tokyo-Narita, Toronto-Pearson, Vancouver|1 |Cebu Pacific|Cebu, Clark, Iloilo 9 November 2012, Kalibo, Manila|1 |China Airlines|Jakarta-Soekarno-Hatta, Kaohsiung, Taipei-Taoyuan|1 |China Eastern Airlines|Fuzhou, Hangzhou, Hefei, Jinan, Kunming, Nanchang, Nanjing, Ningbo, Shanghai-Hongqiao, Shanghai-Pudong, Taiyuan, Wenzhou, Wuxi, Xi'an,Xuzhou, Yantai|1 |China Southern Airlines|Beijing-Capital, Changchun, Guangzhou, Guilin, Meixian, Nanning, Shantou, Shenyang, Wuhan, Zhanjiang, Zhengzhou Charter: Ürümqi, Kashgar|1 |Delta Air Lines|Tokyo-Narita|1 |Dragonair|Bangalore, Beijing-Capital, Busan, Changsha, Chengdu, Chiang Mai, Chongqing, Clark, Dhaka, Fukuoka, Fuzhou, Guangzhou, Guilin, Haikou 28 October 2012, Hangzhou, Hanoi, Jeju, Kaohsiung, Kathmandu, Kolkata 2 November 2012, Kota Kinabalu, Kunming, Manila, Naha, Nanjing, Ningbo, Phnom Penh, Phuket, Qingdao, Sanya, Shanghai-Hongqiao, Shanghai-Pudong, Taichung, Taipei-Taoyuan, Wuhan, Xi'an, Xiamen, Zhengzhou 8 January 2013 Seasonal: Sendai|1 |El Al|Tel Aviv-Ben Gurion|1 |Emirates|Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Dubai|1 |Ethiopian Airlines|Addis Ababa, Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi|1 |EVA Air|Taipei-Taoyuan|1 |Far Eastern Air Transport|Makung|2 |Finnair|Helsinki|1 |Garuda Indonesia|Denpasar/Bali, Jakarta-Soekarno-Hatta|1 |Hong Kong Airlines|Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Beijing-Capital, Changsha, Denpasar/Bali, Fuzhou, Guilin, Guiyang 28 October 2012, Hangzhou, Hanoi, Kaohsiung, Kunming, Sanya, Shanghai-Hongqiao, Shanghai-Pudong, Taipei-Taoyuan, Tokyo-Narita Charter: Hailar, Lanzhou, Malé, Taiyuan 28 October 2012 |1 |Hong Kong Express Airways|Beijing-Capital, Chengdu, Chongqing, Haikou, Harbin, Nanning 28 October 2012, Naha, Osaka-Kansai 27 October 2012, Shanghai-Pudong, Taichung, Charter: Okayama, Kagoshima, Kota Kinabalu, Seoul-Incheon |1 |Japan Airlines|Tokyo-Haneda, Tokyo-Narita|1 |Jeju Air|Busan, Seoul-Incheon Charter: Jeju|2 |Jetstar Asia Airways|Singapore|2 |Jet Airways|Delhi, Mumbai|2 |Jin Air| Seoul-Incheon|2 |Juneyao Airlines|Shanghai-Pudong |2 |Kenya Airways|Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Nairobi-Jomo Kenyatta|1 |KLM|Amsterdam|1 |Korean Air|Busan, Seoul-Incheon Charter: Cheongju|1 |Lufthansa|Frankfurt, Munich|1 |Malaysia Airlines|Kota Kinabalu, Kuala Lumpur, Kuching|1 |Mandarin Airlines|Kaohsiung, Taichung|1 |Mega Maldives|Malé|1 |MIAT Mongolian Airlines|Ulaanbaatar|2 |Mongolian Airlines|Ulaanbaatar|2 |Nepal Airlines|Kathmandu|1 |Orient Thai Airlines|Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi|1 | |Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Islamabad, Lahore|1 |P.C. Air|'Charter:' Bangkok-Don Mueang|1 |Peach|Osaka-Kansai|2 |Philippine Airlines|Manila|2 |Qantas|Brisbane, Melbourne, Perth, Sydney|1 |Qatar Airways|Doha|1 |Royal Brunei Airlines|Bandar Seri Begawan |1 |Royal Jordanian|Amman-Queen Alia, Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi|2 |S7 Airlines| Khabarovsk, Novosibirsk 29 October 2012, Vladivostok|2 |Shenzhen Airlines|Quanzhou|2 |Sichuan Airlines|Chengdu, Lijiang, Yichang|1 |Singapore Airlines|San Francisco, Singapore|1 |South African Airways|Johannesburg|2 |South East Asian Airlines |Clark |2 |Spring Airlines|Shanghai-Pudong, Shenyang, Shijiazhuang|2 |SriLankan Airlines|Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Colombo|1 | |Zürich|1 | Temasek Intercontinental Airlines | Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Chicago-O'Hare, Denver, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seoul-Incheon, Singapore, Taipei-Taoyuan, Tokyo-Narita, Toronto-Pearson, Vancouver Operated by TIA Penang: Kuala Lumpur-Sepang, Penang | 1 |Tianjin Airlines|Tianjin|2 |Thai AirAsia|Bangkok-Don Mueang, Phuket | 2 |Thai Airways International|Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Phuket, Seoul-Incheon, Taipei-Taoyuan 28 October 2012 |2 |Tiger Airways|Singapore|2 |TonleSap Airlines|Siem Reap 26 October 2012 |Unknown |TransAsia Airways|Kaohsiung, Taipei-Taoyuan|2 |Transaero Airlines|'Seasonal': Moscow-Domodedovo|1 |Turkish Airlines|Istanbul-Atatürk|1 |United Airlines|Chicago-O'Hare, Guam, Ho Chi Minh City, Newark, San Francisco, Singapore, Tokyo-Narita|1 |Vietnam Airlines|Hanoi, Ho Chi Minh City|1 |Virgin Atlantic Airways|London-Heathrow, Sydney|1 |Xiamen Airlines|Xiamen|1 }} Category:VQ